Why?
by La Esmeralda
Summary: Well, so far all the DD2 fics I've read have all taken place 5-10 years after Katey leaves so I decided why not wirte what happens before she boards the plane? Warning for spoilers and it's rated PG because of some violence and terrorism
1. Para Siempre

Disclaimer: I don't own Dirty Dancing Havana Nights nor do I own any of the characters.

Tears of frustration filled Katey Miller's eyes as she rode in the cab with her family and Javier Suarez. She was leaving the two passions of her life here in Cuba and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She leaned her head on Javier's shoulder. "How can I live without him?" She asked herself. Javier helped her discover real dancing, Cuban dancing. She felt his lips brush against her ear.

"I love you. I wish you could stay here...I need my Queen."

His voice broke when he said this, which made Katey feel even worse. She didn't want to leave and he didn't want her either. Her family was making her leave. They convinced her it was the right thing to do. Plus she was only 17 so her parents weren't allowed to just let her go and live her life here.

She could see the airport in the distance. She almost let out a sob but instead she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Javier noticed the fastest and he pulled her closer. He whispered soothingly in his beautiful Cuban accent. All she could do now was put her arms around him and hope that the airport would take a long time to get to.

---------

They were standing in the airport. Javier wouldn't let go of her. He couldn't even force himself to. The girl of his dreams was leaving him for another, better life. He tried to convince himself that they could write to each other and maybe when her parents realized that Cuba would be better now with Batista gone, they would come back. He blamed them for taking her away, her parents. When she told him that she was leaving he wanted to march right up to her prim and prissy mother and yell...some very obscene words.

"Javier, she needs to board the plane now." Her father called.

All he could manage was a nod. He pulled back an inch or so and looked into her blue eyes. They were all red from crying. He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. This is it, he thought. She has to go and board the plane and I'll just watch her fly away. Oh, god. He couldn't do it. He had to ask her once more.

"Katey, por favor..." He started to say it but she knew what he wanted to ask of her.

"Javier, if I could I would in a heartbeat but I just can't." She sounded so defeated. He could barely take it. He felt as if the part of him that loved and inspired him to dance was slipping away forever. She finally pulled away and he let go very reluctantly.

"I'm taking you with me." She whispered to me and she walked away. Just as she was out of sight the tears that I had held back started to fall.

"And I am keeping you here, forever."

A/N: Well there you are folks the first chappie of my newest fic.

I would like to take the time to mention a couple things, firstly no flames please that the only kind of reviews I've been getting and they suck. Secondly, yes I do plan to use Spanish in my dialect and I apologies in advance if they are crappy translations. Hey, it's a Google translator what can you do? Thirdly, the faster you guys review the faster the chapters will come, I promise! Finally, Diego Luna is the HOTTEST man on Earth!! Sorry I'm a fan girl had to fit that in there somehow. ;-)

Au revoir La Esméralda


	2. El Avión

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Dirty Dancing; I just love it so much I want to elaborate on it ï

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed. You guys are awesome!!

Katey Miller took her father's hand as she looked at the plane. This beaten-up aircraft was going to take her back to America. As she took a step towards the plane she felt a jolt in the pit of her stomach, something wasn't right here. She looked at her father, she knew it wasn't just the pain of losing Javier, something was seriously wrong.

"Dad, there's something wrong here." She said with a tremble.

"You feel it to?" His face looked tight. He was nervous, no, scared even. Katey had never seen her father scared. It was starting to unnerve her.

Suzy was standing behind the pair of them and she looked back and forth at them. None of them knew what was wrong, just something was.

"Where is Mom? I thought she was gonna wait to board the plan with us?" Suzy said this very anxiously. The still, silent plane was giving her the chills.

Suddenly there was a scream coming from inside the plane. No one knew the voice but they knew to trust them.

"DON'T GET ON THE PLANE! TERRORISTS!!"

They heard a woman crying and someone yelling very fast in Spanish. The woman crying yelled at him.

"Why are you doing this? We don't understand you!"

Katey felt her heart flutter in her chest. She knew the woman who was crying, it was her mother. Katey vaguely felt her father let go of her hand. She looked at him and saw him yelling and running towards the plane. Katey saw her world spin. The guards at the airport came rushing towards them and she felt them pull her and Suzy away from the plane. Suzy was screaming at them to let her go but they didn't seem to hear her. She also saw the men grab her father and pull him away just as he was nearing the entrance to the plane.

The next thing they heard disturbed them all.

A/N: Sorry, I hate cliffhangers too but there is no other way I could finish the chapter. I'll explain the terrorist in the next chappie but I don't know when that is going to go up. I'm sorry! It's school....blame it on them! Teachers and their test-giving ways!!


	3. Reunido

A/N: You want to see a disclaimer? Go to the first chapter.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You people keep these stories going. Sorry it's taken so long to post, life has gone weird on me. What can you do?

Javier didn't hear anything but he knew that there was trouble when he saw all the guards running towards one of the planes. It took a moment before he realized that they were all running towards the same plane, Katey's plane. He ran towards the gate just as the guards dragged Katey and her screaming sister back into the waiting area. Javier ran to Katey, he had never seen her like this before; her face was so pale and there was no emotion on her face. In all the excitement Javier started asking a million questions, all in Spanish.

"Katey! i ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se parece usted a esto? ¿Dónde está el resto de su familia?"

"Javier!" Suzy had to yell at him before he even acknowledged her.

"ii Qué?!" He yelled back, turning away from Katey but still holding her. He was so afraid that if he let her go she would disappear forever.

"Speak in English we don't understand Spanish!"

Javier blushed crimson at this. He didn't even realize that he had slipped into his native tongue, of which neither of them understood. He took a breath and led them to an area to sit down at. Vaguely he had heard the guard telling them to stay close to the gate so he chose a spot nearby. He started over again.

"Katey, what is going on?"

She didn't respond. Javier realized that she had yet to say one word since they had been reunited. He couldn't really read the expression on her face; he just knew that she was very upset. Suzy started to cry and Katey still did nothing. Javier realized that she must have gone into shock over what had happened. Suddenly, Suzy, without warning, stood up and push Javier away just enough that she could slap her sister hard across the face. Suzy started yelling random things but Javier hardly understood any of it.

"You stupid Spick! This all YOUR fault! Now our...." She trailed off and sobs took the place of all the screaming.

Javier was very confused. He knew Suzy and she normally liked him, why would she insult him and why would she hit her sister? Javier decided to look to Katey for the answers.

"Katey, iii mi amor, what is going on?" For the first time Katey looked at him. He was so relieved. Since she got back she acted like she was totally gone, he was glad to see her back again. Still, Javier wasn't sure what was going on.

"Javier, it was terrorists. They shot our mother." Tears started to fall down her pale cheeks as Javier pulled her into his arms.

i What happened? Why do you look like this? Where is the rest of your family?

ii What!?

iii My love

A/N


	4. Adiós Madre

The Disclaimer now applies to this chapter and all those that follow.

A/N: Again, sorry for the really long delay. Stupid school. I'll finish up at the bottom.

Katey was so confused. Her mother had just been ripped from her life just like a photograph ripped in half. She felt as if a piece of her was going to be buried with her mother as she sat in the graveyard with her father, sister, Javier and their few friend's who had remained in Cuba. Katey didn't know what to do or what to say. How can you describe the feeling of a child out-living their parent? All she could do was hold onto Javier's hand and pray that somehow she would survive.

Suzie, on the other hand, was just so devastated by their mother's death that she hadn't stopped crying since the airport. Suzie leaned her head on her father's shoulder as the priest read from the bible. Katey felt a wave of pity for her. Their mother had always been closer to Suzie than Katey but it was clear now that Jeanine meant so much more to her youngest daughter. Katey looked back at the closed white coffin. What now, she asked herself.

--------------------

Javier had gone home after the funeral but he wasn't alone. Katey, Suzie and Mr. Miller had no place to stay so Javier had offered his home to them. As soon as her walked through the door Chabe came running into the room and stopped dead at the sight of so many people.

"Javi, I ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ellos están aquí? ¿Por qué. ..?"

"Chabe," said Javier, "II Ellos permanecerán con nosotros para un poco mientras. Vaya por favor obtiene Madre."

Katey watched as Chabe ran from the room, with her black hair blowing out behind her. Her dad decided to sit down on the couch and Suzie wandered over to Rafael and started to play with the young boy, who was thrilled to have visitors.

Mrs. Suarez came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on dishtowel. She looked at the Miller's then at Javier. She quietly asked Javier to come speak to her in her room. Katey felt Javier let go of her hand and tell her to maker herself comfortable. She felt like she could not hold herself upright any longer so she sat down on the floor. She wasn't paying attention until she felt a small hand poke her in the shoulder.

"Why is your hair that color?"

Katey look at Chabe. The words were spoken with great difficulty and with a heavy accent but they were understandable. The little girl understood a lot and she found it interesting that she wanted to ask about this.

"I don't know, my hair has always been this color. Ever since I was a little girl, just like you."

Chabe just looked up at her and asked her a very simple question that made Katey's heart flutter in her throat.

"If you had a baby, would she have the same color hair?"

A/N: Wootness! Next chapter is finally up! I'm so sorry this took forever, school and life is getting in the way of my writing. Beats of life with stick Anyways, I know this chapter kind of sucks but I promise that the next one will be very interesting. I mean what will Javier's mother say? What about Chabe's comment? So many questions and so many answers to come!

You see that little button in the corner? Click it and leave a review. I swear it makes me write faster.

Translations

I Javi, What's going on? Why are they here? Why...?

II They are going to stay with us for a little while. Please go get Mother.


	5. Saliendo de la casa

AN: Go reviews and reviewers go! I know this chapter is on the short side but I promise that the next one will be up soon and it will be nice and long. I have to go out with a bang don't I? ;-D

(Assume that this is all spoken in Spanish) - Javier's conversation with his mother

"But, Mother, you must understand…"

"Javier, we can't keep them here! I know you care very much for this girl but we don't know what might happen if they stay here." Javier's mother looked torn between distraught and frustration at her son.

"Mama, are you saying that Castro won't be good for us? Your husband gave his life for this revolution and you are telling me these things? I wouldn't be surprised if he just rolled over in his grave!"

And with that his Mother slapped him hard across the face and started to cry. Javier knew he had overstepped his bounds but he couldn't help it. Javier was still surprised by his mother's reaction; she never hit any of her children and least of all him since he literally supported and kept this family together! He was getting angrier by the minute. How dare she talk and treat him like this. It was time to put her in her place. Javier looked at his mother with a new fire burning in his eyes.

"How dare you strike me! If Katey leaves so do I. Lets see how you manage without having dependable Javier holding this family together."

Javier's Mother looked at him fearfully.

"How can you do this? Look at Chabe and Rafael? How can you leave them like this?" Javier could see in her eyes that she was not going to let Katey stay. He was struck by utter disbelief. He has to leave now. But to where? It didn't matter so long as he had his Katey in his arms.

"Goodbye Mama."

"Javier, NO!"

"I said goodbye."

With that Javier walked out into the living room to get Katey and her family.

AN: Dun dun dun! Where are the Miller family and Javier going to go? How will Javier's family survive without him? Click that little review button and all you questions will be answered! À bientôt!

La Esméralda


	6. El Fin

A/N: I am SO sorry! I know I abandoned this story harshly and that was never my intention! I had some RL issues going on so my writing got a little neglected. But enough with this, I'll do some personalized stuff at the end and another apology. On with the story…

Katey could hardly believe the scene as Javier crashed out of the back room where he had a very loud and angry argument with his mother. Chabe, scared by the commotion and yelling had crawled onto Katey's lap, burring her face into Katey's golden locks.

When Javier had come out into everyone's view they were all shocked. The right side of his face was plump, as if he had been struck and sparks were literally shooting out of his eyes. Rafael ran up to his uncle and tried to embrace him but Javier would have none of it. He placed the little boy on the carpet and plucked a weeping Chabe from Katey's arms. In the confusion she heard he father trying to reason with Javier but to no avail. He picked Katey up and set her on her feet. After that he stormed out of the little abode with his mother screaming after him.

Katey tried to apologize to Javier's mother but she wound up having things thrown at her and demanded to leave at once. Katey had never know Mrs. Suarez to be so hostile but apparently this was one family issue that she was not welcome to. Or the cause of it, either one. A tug on the arm and a whisper in her ear gave her an anchor in this sea of turmoil.

"Katey, honey. Let's go."

Good old dad. Always the reasonable one. Someone to depend on and trust, even in the darkest hour. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I must go find Javier. I need to put this right before we leave." Her voice trembled but was determined. He knew that tone; it was so like her mother's when she had made up her mind about something. His little girl was growing up but there was one last thing she had to learn. He couldn't stop that lesson even though he wished it didn't have to be.

"Alright, honey. You go tell him what he needs to know and hear. We'll be at the hotel down the road."

"Thank you." And with that, she turned her back to her broken family and searched for her love.

An hour or so later….

Javier had taken a seat upon the warm sand on the beach in front of the Hotel Oceana. This is what it came to. His love or his family. When he had contemplated this before all his devotion laid with his family; he loved Katey and she was as dear to him as the breath in his body but his family won his heart. But now, his family had betrayed his ideal picture of them. His mother betrayed her husband by believing that Castro would be worse for Cuba. All his father had fought for was lost on everyone save Javier. How could this be? It couldn't be! But reality had hit him in the face, as he touched his swollen cheek. This is what it came to, betrayal. When a cool hand touched him softly on the back he sighed out of the sheer beauty of it. Katey, his love, his life. She wouldn't betray him. He stood up and pulled her into his arms. He felt her tears soak through his shirt and he lifted her face up so his eyes would meet hers. She stared at him mutely; love and compassion radiated from her almost making him lose his cool exterior. He kissed her with all the tenderness in the world and a love that matched her own. As they both became lost in the kiss, Javier laid her down on the sand. If only they could forget their troubles just for a moment. That's all he wanted, to help her forget the world of pain, darkness and solitude and see a small light. As Javier pulled at her shirt Katey stiffened. She did the same thing the night they had made love before so Javier didn't think anything of it. That's why when her dainty fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away he was so confused. Didn't she see he wanted to do this for her? What was wrong? Then Katey's voice drifted out from the night.

"No, Javier. We cannot do this, not again."

"But, Katey…" The confusion in his voice made her want to weep and submit to him completely but she couldn't. She had a more important task at hand.

"Javier, I came to you to tell you goodbye once again. We are leaving for America as soon as possible. You need to be here, with your family. They need you, Javier. More than I do." The last sentence came out in a squeak and tears spilled down Katey's white cheeks. Javier maintained a look of dumbfounded disbelief. He still had yet to move from his position on top of her.

"Why are you saying this? I chose you over my family, my home and now you are pushing me away? I won't let you leave, Katey. You may not need me but I need you. I can't lose you; you are all I have now."

Katey's small frame was wracked with sobs underneath him. He knew that Katey needed him, so why was she doing this. If she truly wanted to leave without him she would be this upset. When Katey found her voice again it was not the same. Deep sadness laced her words, making Javier shudder and crush her to his chest.

"Your family needs you, Javier. They cannot survive without you. I can."

Katey complied with him and let him hold her. She knew she was doing the right thing, sending him away but why did it hurt so much?

"No, my love, no. Do not say such things. This cannot be true. I know you better than this. You want me, I can feel it. Why do you deny this?" His voice was that of pure pain and torture. He couldn't hold back as his shattered world fragmented once again around him.

"Javier, please try to understand! This is about you and your family. I don't belong here, this is your world. I still have yet to find where I belong."

"You belong here!" Javier pulled back just enough to hit his hand to his chest, where his heart was.

"You are my world, Katey. I love you more than anything. I would give you the stars if that is what you wanted. Your love has changed me into a better man, a man who can see who deserves his love."

Katey pushed him off of her at hearing these words. She glared at him through her tears and a new fire was lit in her. She had to make him go back, even if it killed her on the inside.

"How dare you think that your family does not deserve your love? If that is what you truly believe then I don't know who I fell in love with but it is certainly not you!" She levelled her gaze at him as his shocked eyes registered what she had said. He didn't have time to amend his words before Katey spoke again.

"I can't be with you, Javier. I am leaving whether you will 'let' me or not. You must go back to your family. You have them; they will always love you and be able to forgive you. I will love you but not like this. It would never work if it had to be like this."

She stood up after this, brushing the sand off her skirt. Javier stood as well; he seized her around the waist and brought her to him. The pain that shone in his eyes will haunt her for the rest of her days. But it had to be like this. They knew from the beginning that their love could go on even if they had to sacrifice their happiness for it. Katey was giving him freedom, and it was breaking her heart. Katey looked up again into his eyes, she couldn't help but press her lips to his in a soulful kiss. Javier grasped at her love, no matter of the harsh words spoken before. Katey pulled away and spoke against his lips.

"Goodbye, my love. I will be with you forever but now you must be with your family."

With that she detangled herself from his arms and walked away. She walked back to her family, just as he was walking back to his.

El Fin

A/N: Sob! I hate sad endings but this is how it had to be  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and please don't hate me for the ending! It was what came to me and hey, you've liked my inspiration so far! Just a comment going out to one of my reviewers; yes, I know the Spanish "sucks" but I was just using a free online translator, like I have already stated. I am fluent in French and English, not Spanish. Though it would be fun….Anyways, to all you lovely reviewers who gave me such kind encouragement, this story is dedicated to you! Because you are the reason I write and want to keep writing! Thank you and as always…

À bientôt!

La Esméralda


End file.
